The Surface Girls
by ShortB
Summary: After the Shane Gang defeated Blakk, Twist took over the company and is trying to get back at them. The Shane Gang meets two new friends who help try to stop Twist from bringing Blakk back. But when they found out their new friends are from the Surface, a whole new adventure begins for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Attention, everyone! This tournament is a two person team up. The tournament will be starting soon, so sign up if you haven't!" the announcer yelled through the speaker. People who had been busy talking ran up to the booth, while others practiced mercilessly on targets.

"This tournament should be fun," Eli said to his friends as he watched a guy hit the target dead center. Since the Shane Gang had defeated Blakk, they had been taking it easy and entering in tournaments for fun. Lately, the competitors had been quite skilled with slug slinging, and they were having lots of fun seeing how other slingers fight.

Eli and Kord teamed up for the Shane Gang's team. Every team they battled they defeated, but not without a few bruises or scratches. After several hours of hardcore slug slinging, they made it to the final round, but Kord knew that this team was different in an odd way.

"Hey, bro! Check out their slugs! I haven't seen any like them," Kord called to Eli. Eli walked over to where Kord was to get a better view of the two females.

"Hmm," Eli murmured to himself. Kord was right, something was different about them, but _what_ was different was completely oblivious to the two of them.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer called out. Their opponents' slugs were immediatly blasted and transformed, giving the two of them no time to do anything. One looked exactly like Burpy, except it was blue with the element of water, and it was a mega-morph. The other one wasn't a mega-morph, but it was blue with a little bit of red, and it had a tail like a foxes'. Its tail had a ring around it, its forehead had a crystal on it, and around its waist was a belt with a crystal in it.

The one with the water element splashed Eli so hard in the face he fell to the ground. Eli groaned as he saw the slug turn into its normal, cute form and land on his forehead, looking down at him with a victory smirk. The blue, crystal one headed strait for Kord.

"Crud," Kord muttered. There was no way he could dodge in time, and even if he did, he knew it would turn around and charge into him before he had a chance to do anything. The slug crashed right into him, knocking him to the ground. The match was over.

"Kay and Jules win!" the announcer declared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice try, Shane," a blond girl around Eli's age said. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Her cheeks were covered in freckles, and her eyes were a bluish-gray. Her gray tank top was covered up by a white shawl that had black stripes. Her skinny jeans were covered up to the knees with black boots. A white little handbag was connected to the back of her waist strap. Her gun could rotate to four different containers.

"Oh, ya! We beat Kord and Eli of the Shane Gang!" the other opponent screamed out in excitement. She looked likes she was a couple years younger than Eli. She had brown hair, and she had freckles on her face, too. She had brown eyes that were looking down on her slugs in their containers on her shoulder strap. There was one that jumped up and down in her plain blue blaster. Her shirt was just like Eli's, and she had normal jeans and normal tennis shoes.

The blonde took Eli's hand and helped him up. She blushed slightly, but she shook it off.

"The name's Kay," she said.

"Hi, I'm Jules," the brunette said.

"That was awesome!" Trixie shouted.

"But not as good as Pronto," Pronto bragged.

"Your slugs were amazing!" Trixie said again, "I've never seen any like them."

"Thanks," Kay and Jules said at the same time.

They walked with their new friends to see them get the prize, which was 5,000 gold.

After they picked up there prize, the gang offered to drop them off to get new mecha beasts. Kay got a white and purple tigress that was an I.R.6 model that she called Iris, and Jules got an arctic wolf that was a J.N.P.8 model that she called Juniper.

Right after they got on their mechas, a Hop Jack was fired at them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hop Jack exploded on the ground right by Kay and Jules and knocked them off their new mecha beasts. They were hit so hard by the blast it had knocked them unconscious. Trixie was the first one to look in the direction where the ghoul had came from. It was Twist. He had somehow gotten more dark water and tracked them down. Trixie quickly loaded her Tormato into her blaster and fired it at him. He quickly shot his Smugglet Loki and disappeared. The Tormato didn't know what to hit and ran into a rock. Trixie quickly ran to the two girls that were laying on the ground.

"Come on out, Twist!" Eli yelled. "Don't worry, everyone! I shall save us from Twist!" Pronto declared. Kord slapped his forehead and shook his head. Eli stayed focused and was constantly looking around. All of a sudden, Twists appeared all around them. They were trapped, but after studying there surroundings Eli shot his Speedstinger. It bounced off the ground, a building, and some rocks, eliminating the Twists as it shot into them. It hit the real Twist and hit him to the ground. Twist got up and quickly shot his Photomo. He left as the Shane Gang was blinded by the dark light.

When the light was gone, Eli, Kord, and Pronto ran to where Trixie was knelt. "That blast was almost a direct hit. Luckily, for us, it missed them," Kord said in almost a whisper.

"We'd better take them back to the hideout with us," Eli spoke up. They all nodded in agreement.

After Kord did some things with their mechas, he said, "I just put a temporary command so that the mecha beasts will follow us home. So now we can leave on our mechas, and their mecha beasts will follow us."

Eli picked Kay up bridal style, and Kord carefully did the same with Jules. Jules was carefully put on Trixie's lap on her mecha beast, and Eli held Kay on his lap on his, too.

When they got to the hideout, they quickly got the two girls inside and carefully set them on a couch. Pronto went straight to the kitchen to get them an ice pack. Kay opened her eyes slightly and saw Eli looking down on her.

"Wha... wha happened?" she slowly whispered.

"It's ok. Just relax. We brought you back to our hideout," Eli explained. She gave him a weak smile. Pronto came in with two ice bags and put them on their heads. Trixie walked in with two glasses of water to gave them to them. Jules woke up and slowly drank her cup. Kay did the same. The water gave them a little more energy, and they were able to sit up.

"Thanks, guys," Jules said. Kay nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kay woke up the next morning, she felt her head pounding. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. After she ate breakfast, she went into the living room where she found everyone asking Jules questions.

"Hey, sleepy-head!" Eli joked.

"Sis, how did you get your slug to be a mega-morph?" Jules asked.

"Well, it was a before our new friends defeated Blakk," she started to explain. "One day I ran into one of Blakk's men and I managed to steal an upgrade to my blaster. I also got a 2nd one for when you're ready. When I first tried the new upgrade, Ariel, my merma-slug, turned into her mega-morph form."

"Which cavern do you come from?" Kord questioned. Jules and Kay exchanged glances.

"Well, you guys probably won't believe us if we told you," Jules muttered.

"Nonsense! We believe that you guys will speak the truth," Pronto said.

"We came from the Surface," Kay said abruptly. They all were silent in shock because that was the answer they expected to be one of the least possible.

_I, I don't believe it _Eli thought to himself. He had finally found someone else from the Surface.

"Trust me, that's not unbelievable," Trixie spoke up.

"We may or may not have met someone who is from the Surface, too," Kord winked at Eli. Kay and Jules were suprised to hear this, and they were in a way glad to know that they believed them.

The next day the two sisters left really early in the morning. They went back to their campsite only to find it burned to ashes. Tears formed in their eyes as they left to find the nearby cave they found a while back. They "unpacked" what they were able to collect at the campsite and rested for a little bit.

Back at the hideout, the Shane Gang were making a plan to stop Twist from collecting Dark Water. But one of Twist's men made the mistake of trying to sneak in and startled one of the slugs who quickly alarmed Eli. The man jumped onto his mecha and started to get away, but Eli, Kord, Trixie, and Pronto jumped on their mechas and chased after him. What they didn't realize was that they were chasing him towards the cave that the two sisters had moved into.

When Kay and Jules heard the commotion outside, they ran towards the opening of the cave to see what was happening, but as soon as they reached the mouth of the cave, Twist's man shot a Grimstone towards the top of the cave. It slammed onto the top of the mouth of the cave, causing the cave to cave in. Kay and Jules skipped backwards just in time, but unless the Shane Gang stopped chasing the man, they new they were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jules paced back and forth by the small fire they had made. Kay just watched her. They knew that they couldn't get out without some help. Every once-in-a-while they heard the rocks crumbling or caving in a little. If the rocks didn't crush them, they'd suffocate or starve to death. Just as they were about to give up all their hope, they saw a small crack between the rocks. They heard the gang moving the rocks out of the way and new they'd be saved. With the help of Kord, it didn't take long for them to be free. As soon as the rocks were moved away, the gang ran in to meat them. Trixie ran up to them and gave them a small hug. They all were so relieved.

"Is this where you were going to stay?" Kord wondered out loud. Kay and Jules shook their head yes.

"Well, you guys could stay at our place for a while," Trixie offered.

"REALLY?! Oh, that would be great! Thank you so much!" Kay exclaimed.

They all helped them gather the stuff they had and move it to the hideout. They set up their stuff in two separate rooms. After a couple of hours unpacking, Kay made dinner for them. Pronto was a little reluctant at first to let her do what he usually did, but he thought that it would be ok when Eli said that the molenoid king needed a break to relax.

After dinner, everyone secretly agreed without Pronto to put him on the chore of cleaning the dishes. As soon as Pronto walked in the room, they all handed him their plate and went into the living room.

As soon as Pronto was done with the dishes, they started up a horror movie. During the movie, Kay, out of the corner of her eye, saw Eli slip his arm up on the couch behind her. Soon after that one of the scariest parts of the movie popped up on the screen.

She heard Eli whisper to her, "It's ok. I'm here." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and slightly hugged her closer to him. She felt her heart starting to thunder in her chest and couldn't help but blush. Each time something scary popped up and she covered her eyes, she felt Eli squeeze her closer to him.

Right after the movie was over, everyone headed to their beds. As soon as the last person, besides Eli and Kay, left, Kay got up so she could head to bed. Eli followed right behind her. Right before they headed into their separate rooms, Eli gave her a small hug and said goodnight. Kay responded back saying goodnight, too. She opened her door and silently closed it. Just a few minutes after she closed her door, Jules slipped in with a huge grin on her face.

"I saw Eli give you a hug! You might just have a future boyfriend!" she teased.

"Hey, do you want me to start bugging you about YOUR boyfriend Noah?" Kay smirked back.

"Never mind," Jules quickly said.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Jules slipped out of the room. Kay yawned and turned off her lights. She plopped onto her bed and wrapped herself up in warm blankets. Right before she dozed off, she was reminded of the hug Eli had given her.


	6. Chapter 6

A week flew by. Eli didn't seem to act any different around Kay. He did flirt a little with her, but he didn't seem to do it much. Besides that, the Shane Gang was always practicing and planning. If one of Twist's men could succeed in sneaking in, they knew that they would have to be prepared.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Kord asked Eli.

"Don't worry. If Jules uses her strong Thugglet, then they shouldn't notice," Eli replied.

"But what if they see them on the security cameras?"

"They won't because we'll make sure they won't see her."

"Hmm..."

"While you're keeping an eye on Jules, Kay, Trixie, and Pronto will be distracting them outside of the base. If something goes wrong, we'll just contact each other with these." Eli pointed to the earpiece. "We meet outside of the base at 2400."

At the planned time they all met by huge mushroom just out of site from the base. Immediately the plan went into action. Jules's powerful Thugglet jumped onto her shoulder and concentrated really hard to disguise itself as a Smugglet and its owner as one of Twist's men.

Eli and Kord walked right behind her. She had them handcuffed and said that she caught them off guard. The man that was guarding the door smiled brightly and let them in. Not long after he let them in, Pronto , Trixie, and Kay started to attack them.

Inside the base when no one was looking, Julie took off the handcuffs right outside of the room where the security cameras where. Eli and Kord rushed in and caught them by surprise. Kord slammed the button to close the door, and Eli shot Burpy at them. They yelped in fear as Burpy circled them in flames. They were so startled and the heat go to them so much that they passed out. Kord gently moved them aside while Eli checked the cameras. Jules was safely making her way to Twist's office. She had one more guard to get by, though. She was able to make up something to get him away from the door.

Kord came over and told Eli he could stand guard. Kord checked all the cameras and everything seemed to be going according to plan. Trixie, Pronto, and Kay were beating the goons up, and Jules was almost to Twist's office.

When Jules finally made it to the office, her fox-tailed slug, named Pippy, jumped out from her hiding place and focused to make herself look like a ghoul. Jules took a deep breath and walked in.

Twist was looking over some plans that were plans to do something wretched to the Shane Gang and their new friends. He looked up with a scowl on his face. It was quite obvious he was mad about the sudden disruption.

"Why did you come in here?" Twist nearly yelled almost in a furious tone.

"Because, sir, the Shane Gang are attacking out front!" Jules tried to say in her best muscular tone of voice.

Twist's eyes widened, and he bolted up from his seat and started to jog out of the room.

"Stay here! Make sure they don't get those plans!" he ordered as he ran down the hallway.

"Yes, sir!" Jules said in almost an exact muscular voice. She was pretty proud of herself for fooling Twist.

Once Twist was out of site, Kord told her over her earpiece that it was safe for her to snatch the plans and get out of there. She did just that and told Pronto that Twist was headed that way.

Jules made it to the security room and lost her disguise. Her poor slug was really worn out. She gave it small rub on the head for what a great job it had done. Eli and Kord followed Jules out of the security room and out the entrance of the building. Trixie and Kay were still barely slugging it out, but Pronto was ducking and running like a maniac. When Trixie saw them out of the corner of her eye, she nudged Kay. Kay put in Ariel and ran to her mecha. Trixie and Pronto followed. They quickly all rode off.

Ariel landed on Kay's shoulder, and Kay gave her a little pat on the hand for stalling so they could get away.

"I can't believe we actually got away with those plans!" Trixie yelled in delight.

"Yes, with Pronto, nothing is impossible!" Pronto falsely bragged.

They were happy and were laughing at the big mission they accomplished. Jules was silent, though, and Kay was, too. They both looked at each other with a little bit of worry in their face.

Kord was the first to notice them, "Hey, you guys don't look to happy. What's wrong?"

"It just seemed..." Jules started.

"...to easy." Kay finished.

Everyone fell silent as they thought for a little bit.

"I think it's cause this was so sudden, and that they don't have that many ghouls." Eli came to a conclusion. They all agreed to that.

"Oh, and while I was in Twist's office, I was able to grab a map to the whole building," Jules spoke up.

"All right!" Kay smiled at her. She looked over to Eli who grinned at her. She quickly looked away before he could see her blush.

"Last one to the hideout has to clean all the dishes!" Trixie sped ahead of everyone. The all quickly rode after her and left Pronto in the back.

"Hey! No fair! I did the dishes last time!" Pronto complained and tried to catch up with them.

They all continued their ride to the hideout with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

-Kay's POV-

I woke up on something hard. I slowly sat up and looked around me.

"What? How did I get here?" I said starting to panic. "Oh, no! Please, no! This can't be! How did I get here?" I looked around the room I was in. It was the throne room. HIS throne room.

"Welcome back, my dear," he cackled. I looked up as he got off his throne and slowly walked over to me.

-End POV-

"NOOOOOO!" Kay screamed and shot up in bed. She couldn't believe the dream she just had. She slowly took deep breathes and calmed down. "It was just a dream, Kay. It was just a dream." She got out of bed to change out of her pajamas. They were a black tank top and purple shorts with a white line on each side.

After she changed into a white and purple striped tank top and black running shorts, she went downstairs and left a note saying she was going on a jog. Before she went out the door, she saw her shoelaces on her running shoes had come untied, and she bent down to tie them. She stood back up and was about to open a door when someone from behind her spoke.

"I didn't know you liked to run," Eli said. Kay looked behind her and saw he was still in his pajamas. His was a white, see-through tank top and long, blue shorts. She slightly blushed when she saw his shirt was see through, but quickly shook it off.

"I try to do it every morning. I love to get outside and hear slugs chirp to each other as I run by," she said to him.

"Well, have fun!" Eli smiled at her as she walked out the door. She waved and ran off. After she waved, she started to think to herself.

-Kay's thoughts_

_Why do I always blush when I see him? I don't like him, or do I? He does seem to like me a little more as a friend… KAY, STOP IT! You've only know him for a little more than a week now. Maybe he's just being friendly, but what if he does like me… ARGH, THERE I GO AGAIN! I have to stop thinking about him. He wouldn't like me at all if he knew about…_

-End of Kay's thoughts-

She shook her head and continued her run, making sure she knew how to get back when she turned around. Suddenly, she felt something in her back in the middle of her scapulae (between the shoulder blades) start to burn, but it didn't hurt. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see that it was shining.

"Oh no! The tattoo I was born with is starting to glow, and that means that one of them are around!" she muttered to herself. She began to panic because she knew that when it glowed she'd would kinda turn into 'one of them.' Just like she knew she would, she turned really pale and her eyes turned red. Her hair grew black.

"Oh, crud! I've got to get out of here!" she said. She wasn't shocked that her voice got deeper as she ran even farther away from the hideout. She stopped when she felt her back burn even more, and she knew one of them found her.

"What do you want?" she snapped without turning around.

"Brimstone wants you back," El Diablos Nacho said as he pushed aside the leaf and revealed himself.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN YOU AGAIN!"

"You have to. There's no choice." He fired a Photomo and nearly blinded her, but since she 'transformed' it didn't affect her as much.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and charged at him. He was shocked that she would charge at him and start a fight. She punched him in the gut, causing him to fly backwards and hit a boulder.

"Heh…sometimes I love my super-strength" she snickered. She walked up to him and nailed him to the wall right after he got up.

"Tell Brimstone that I'm NOT COMING BACK," she hissed at him and was tempted to punch him in the face. She let him go, though, and made sure that he left. She felt her tattoo stop burning, and she felt herself go back to normal. She walked for little while, but then felt a dizzy spell come over her. She fell down against a mushroom in the open. She was still a ways away and didn't have anything to communicate with to her friends.

"No…I-I have to…make…it…" she whispered to herself and tried to get back up. She failed, and as she collapsed on the ground, she saw the world go black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jules was getting worried. Eli had told her that Kay had gone on a walk, but she hadn't returned. She rushed downstairs after she got changed in her usual clothes.

"Eli, has Kay come back yet?" Jules asked him nervously. Eli had changed into his usual day-wear and was now in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"No, but after I'm done eating I'm going to get on Lucky and see if I can find her," he replied.

"Oh, it just bothers me. Kay isn't gone this long."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's having fun and stopped to say hi to some slugs." Eli assured her. Jules gave him a doubtful look, but nodded and went back upstairs.

After Eli was done eating, he put his dishes in the sink and jumped on Lucky. He rode off for about a mile when he saw out of the corner of his eye a human figure collapsed by a tree. He quickly turned towards that direction only to find that it was Kay. She was paler than usual, and her hair had black streaks through it.

"Kay, wha-what happened?" Eli said, picking her up saddle style. His face showed a worried expression. He noticed that her appearance had changed drastically. He quickly put her in a sitting position against the mushroom he had found her by. Her head fell back slowly and leaned against it. He saw her stir slightly and knew that she was all right. He sighed and pulled a strand of hair off of her face. He smiled slightly when he saw her smile, picked her back up. He gently set her on his mecha beast in front of him and rode back to the hideout.

When he got there, Jules was pacing in the living room and looked very concerned. When she saw Eli carry Kay in, she gasped and ran up to her.

"Wha? Oh, Kay, you did it, didn't you!" Jules nearly sobbed. Eli gently put Kay on the couch and turned to give Jules a puzzling look.

"What do you mean? She did what? And is it why she has some black hair and is really pale?" Eli asked her as he put blankets over Kay. Jules didn't give an answer, but she just stood there with a horrified expression on her face. She suddenly burst into tears.

"Whoa, hey, it's ok," Trixie walked in the room and tried to comfort her. Right behind her walked in Kord and Pronto.

She calmed down after a minute and whispered, "I'm sorry, you guys, but we've put you in danger. I'll tell you as much as I know once my sister wakes up. She knows more than I do." The Shane Gang looked at each other with surprised and sad looks on their faces.

What they didn't realize was they were all about to walk into a new war, where battle after battle would be fought until one gave up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been an hour, and Kay still hadn't woken up. Jules didn't leave her side. The Shane Gang tried to comfort her, but she was still silently crying over the fact that Kay had 'done something.' What she had done, the gang didn't know, but they hoped that they would know soon.

Kay started to look more like herself. Almost all of her black hair had returned to its usual blond color, and her skin wasn't as white anymore. This made Jules cheer up a little, because she told them that meant she would wake up soon. She did. Her eyelids flew open, and she sat up.

"KAY!" Jules tackled her sister in a hug. "Why? Why did you have to engage them?!" she sobbed.

"Shh…It's ok…" she comforted her little sister. Eli and Trixie rushed into the room with Kord and Pronto right behind them.

"Kay! Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Trixie said as she gave her a hug after Jules moved. When Trixie let go, Kord and Pronto gave her a hug, then Eli.

"What happened to you?" Eli asked after the hug was released. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, causing her to smile.

"I was attacked by El Diablos Nacho, but I kicked his butt," she boasted.

"Seriously? How? And why did you turn so pale?" Trixie questioned.

She sighed, "Long ago, before Brimstone was leader of the Darkbane, he had a brother. His brother was supposed to become the leader, but, for some unknown reason, he fled to the surface. He was able to disguise himself almost exactly like a human. He met my mother, and they soon became good friends. She was the only one he trusted enough to show his true identity. She loved him anyways, and they got married and had us after a few years. My father hid me and Jules one night, and he told us not to make a noise and not to move. We were so young that we didn't know what was happening until we heard Brimstone with an army of Darkbane. We were so scared and worried they would hurt us, but father had hidden us in a secret underground cellar that they trusted only Will Shane, your father, Eli, to know about. They captured our parents and tried to find us, but we were hidden too well. Brimstone himself found us a day later, and he took us back with him. He taught us about the Darkbane blood that ran through our veins. Not long after we were captured, we learned that we would transform into something like them whenever we were around them or dark water. We would look like a half-human and half-Darkbane mix that they soon nicknamed 'Half-Bane.' We ran away when I was only four years old and Jules was two years old. We only stayed with them for a month or so. We were found and raised by your father, Eli, and, even though we were at a young age, he taught us how to shoot a few years later. He gave us our slugs Ariel and Pippy. He said these were some of the last few of their kind, and we should never give them up for anything. We never have, and never will.

"We have discovered birth marks, or tattoos, that were once faded, but they are very noticeable, especially when they shine. When they shine, it shows that the Darkbane are nearby. My tattoo is one of a red sun with a black crescent-like moon inside it and with eight small, blue stars around it. It is located between my shoulder blades, while Jules' is located in the middle of her lower back. Jules' is the same moon, but it has the sun in the middle of it. On the right of the sun, there are five blue stars that are smaller than the sun. They curve with the moon and get slightly smaller the lower they get.

"Since we are 'Half-Bane(s),' we get 'super' strength, speed, and very athletic. That's how I was able to beat up Diablos."

When she was done explaining, the gang stood there, shocked at what she had just told them. Kay looked down as she felt tears falling down her face.

"They've found us, and they want us back. They won't stop trying, and they will wage a gruesome war. They believe we're they key to the caverns beyond this cavern. We may be, and we may be not, but we can't go with them," she breathed. "Please help us."

Eli grabbed her hand and helped her up. They stood close to each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"We will help you, and we won't fail," Eli said.

**SB-Hey, guys! Summer break is here for me! I hope this chapter gives you more detail on my OC and my little sister's OC. I know it's gushy at the very end but bear with me! Luv u guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kay was in her room, reading a book. She told herself she needed a little down time, but in the back of her head something was telling her to get off her butt and go practice hitting targets. After trying to enjoy the book for the fourth time, she gave up with a sigh of defeat. She got her gear and slugs together so she could practice.

It had only been a day since she had told the gang her and her little sister's secret. She had been trying to avoid the gang all day, since they were enemies with the Darkbane. She once again was trying to sneak out the door, but a strong hand grabbed her arm from behind. She immediately stood up straight and stopped. She didn't have to turn around to guess who it was.

"Stop trying to hide," a voice came from the man who had stopped her.

"I'm sorry. It's just…We've never told anyone about this before, and you guys are enemies with them, and…," Kay rambled on.

"It doesn't matter who your ancestors were. The thing that matters is who you are," he comforted her. She gave him a soft smile and playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Always leave it up to a Shane to make people smile," she chuckled, making Eli grin shyly. Kay headed out to some targets, where she saw Jules and Pippy taking them down one by one. She stood there in shock as she saw Jules do a black flip and hit the target dead center.

"Holy crud, bullseye!" Kay exclaimed as she ran over to her sister who picked up the little crystal slug. She sat the proud slug on her shoulder and gave it a slight rub on the head before she turned to her sister.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm awesome!" she boasted. Kay rolled her eyes. She walked up to her little sister and snatch her blaster out of her hand.

"HEY! What's the big deal?!" Jules yelled and tried to grab it out of her sister's reach, causing Kay to lift it up so she couldn't reach it. She gave up with a sigh of irritation.

"I think you'll be able to use this from now on," Kay said in a monotonous tone. Jules raised an eyebrow at Kay's tone, but she took the blue blaster back only to find her own Accelerator hooked up to it. Her eyes widened as she continued to look back and forth between it and her sister. Pippy jumped up and down in joy.

"BUT YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL WITH THAT, BECAUSE IF YOU PLAY AROUND WITH THAT, I WILL TAKE THAT THING AWAY 'TILL YOU'RE EIGHTY "!" Kay threatened her sister. She exhaled out loudly and apologized. Jules gave her a look that said geez-what's-your-problem. She looked back at the blaster and took a deep breath.

"Ready Pippy?" she whispered to her slug as she loaded her into her blaster. The slug chirped happily in response.

"Alright, here we go." Jules shot the slug up into air, watching it turn into its megamorph form. She laughed happily as it took out all the targets. It returned onto her shoulder, with a new form. Kay smiled as she watch her little sister and her slugs. She had done her best to raise her on her own. Jules was too young to remember it, but Kay remembered everything that happened to them when they were barely toddlers. She still had some scars on her back and legs to prove it.

"I see we have a new megamorph to join our team," Kord said behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She grinned at him.

"Well, by the way she maneuvered, I say she earned," Trixie pointed out.

"Jules has the right idea. We all need to start training and preparing for battle. By what you told us, nothing good is going to come out of it," Eli stated. Kay nodded her head, and she let a smile show on her face.

"Every man for himself!" she shouted and shot at Pronto, who barely ducked in time. The next thing they knew, they were all in a small battle, seeing who'd back down first.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[A/N-So, I hope you guys are ok with this, but I decided to add Junjie in this at some point. Not yet, though. On with the story!]

Jules groaned as she fell onto her bed, head first. For the past few days, it had been non-stop training, and she was exhausted. Just thinking about preparing for the battle that was coming up was making her tire. With a moan, she got up as her slug Pippy jumped onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Jules! Come down here!" her blond sibling yelled from the living room. The brunette moaned.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" she yelled back. She very slowly made her way down the stairs, causing her sister to get annoyed at her. Jules smirked at this, but she decided to hurry up. She jumped off the third stair up, landing on the ground with a 'thud.' She nonchalantly made her way to the gang with her arms crossed behind her head. Boredom was written all over her face, causing Kord to chuckle a little.

"Looks like we picked a good time," he said, leaving the youngest of the group confused. She raised a brow, letting her curiosity show as she looked to her older sister for an explanation. Kay gave her a closed eye smile.

"We agreed that we all need a break, and we're going to go to the movies. Want to come?" the blond asked her sister, already knowing the answer. Jules did a quick happy dance, causing her slug to hang onto her slinger's shoulder for dear life.

"Yes! Thank you!" Jules said as she pulled Kay into a bear hug.

"Need…air…" Kay stuttered, causing the gang to laugh. Jules let go of her sister.

"Eh, you still love me."

"Sure."

"Hey!" Jules glared daggers at her sister, but it was turned with a smirk.

"I'm just kidding!" Kay pulled her sister into a head lock and ruffled her hair. Jules stood there with a pout, blushing from embarrassment. She hated it when her sister did things like this. It seemed that her sister loved to embarrass her in any way she could, which only made the brunette more annoyed.

"Ah, sibling love. It's such a sweet thing," Pronto stated dramatically. Kay and Jules froze and looked up at him, raising a brow. Kay let go of Jules.

"Eh, it's ok…I guess," Jules said with a shrug. She turned to look at her sister with a smug look on her face, only for it to be wiped off from her sister's death glare. She hated it when her sister looked at her like that.

"Well, let's go guys. As much as I'd love to see another one of your amusing fights, I'd prefer to see that movie," Eli stated with a chuckle. Kay turned and looked at him, giving him an 'are-you-serious?-you-are-so-dead' look. Eli nervously scratched the back of his head nervously before he ran out the door.

"Oh no. Here we go," Trixie sighed. She watched Kay run after Eli, yelling angrily at him to come back. Ever since the 'Half-Bane' sisters had joined their gang, they had put a little more life into the Shane Gang, amusing them with the smallest of things. Especially when Eli made Kay mad at him, and he seemed to do that often.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Pronto asked as he pointed towards the door. Kord and Trixie shook their head, while Jules once again crossed her arms behind her back with a bored expression on her face.

"We probably should. I don't know how long Eli's going to last," Jules said nonchalantly. They all suddenly her a blaster being fired, and turned towards the door. Trixie and Kord exchanged looks while Pronto ran out the door to see what had happened.

"Uh, guys? Kay tied Eli onto a mushroom with an Arachnet. It's actually pretty funny," Pronto said as he turned back to his friends with a grin. Now, this they had to see. They all walked outside, only to find Eli tied snugly to the fungi. Kay was leaning on the side of the tree with a smirk. Jules, Kord, and Pronto burst out laughing as Trixie took a picture with her camera. She giggled as Eli glared at her.

"Another one for the slugnet," Trixie muttered to herself.

"That's why you shouldn't mess with me, Shane," Kay whispered into his ear, causing his face to turn red.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again," he mumbled.

"Bro, you said that last time," Kord chuckled. Kay cut Eli loose, and they walked to the garage. They all climbed onto their mechas, and they were soon on their way to movies. They talked about the battle coming up. According to Kay and Jules, they said that they still had a few months left to prepare. What they didn't know was how wrong they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kay was once again on her usual morning jog, except this time Jules came with her. It took a while, but Kay convinced Jules to start jogging with her. She had told her that it would be a good idea to get into shape before the war.

"Hey, look, sis! Flaringo slugs are playing around!" Jules exclaimed, stopping to watch the fire slugs as they played with their friends. Kay stopped and walked up behind the brunette, also watching the slugs play their own version of tag. The slugs saw the sisters and gave them a wave with one of their cute smiles. The sisters giggled and continued their jog through the fungi forest. Both enjoyed the silence, breathing in the sweet air of Slugterra. Even if they did come from the surface, this was the place they called home.

Kay was about to say something, but she heard her little sister take a frightened gasp. Kay looked at her, only to see her eyes widened with fear. Jules pointed towards something, telling Kay to look. Kay turned her head, only to see Diablos Nachos with two Darkbane beside him. Kay gasped as she felt the burning sensation shoot through her back. Jules and she fell to the ground, clutching their heads. The blond felt herself turning into her Darkbane form, pain running through her body. When the transformation was over, she checked on Jules, only to see faint tears in her eyes as she looked her in the eye. The older of the two stood up, standing in a fighting stance. She glared daggers at the trio, causing the slightest of shivers to run down the two Darkbane's backs. Diablos glared back while Jules stood up behind her sister.

"Stay back, or I will kill you if necessary," Kay hissed, her voice lower than usual. Jules got into a fighting stance beside her sister, sending the three an evil smirk. Her sister had influenced her just with her words to be tough. The two Darkbane aimed their blasters, causing Kay to mentally curse herself for not always being prepared. Before she was able to do anything, they had shot an Amperling, shocking her sister in the process. Kay growled as she charged at them, barely dodging the ghouls they shot at her. When she was just a foot away from Diablos Nachos, they shot a Bubbalash, trapping Jules in the dark bubble. When Kay turned back around, she glared darkly at Diablos, her face inches from his.

"Let. My. Sister. GO," she said in a very dark whisper, throwing a punch at the Darkbane. He caught it with his own hand, squeezing his hand just enough so that she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Never. You belong to Grimstone and our race. You're the heir to the throne, even if you try to ignore it," he spat at her, causing her to rip her hand out of his grasp and cover her ears.

"N-no! I can ch-change my future! OUR future!" Kay screamed, trying to block out his words. She removed her hands from her ears and gave him a hard punch to the face. He backed off, letting a laugh to escape his mouth.

"I don't have time to fight you! We got what we came here for. You'll see, just like how your little sister is about to see. You don't fit in here." With that said, he shot a Protomo into the air, blinding the girl in the process. After a few moments of struggling to see, her sight came back. She looked around, only to see nothing. Not only did they get away, but they took her sister with them. She collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She strained to keep awake, but her world soon blackened.

Kay woke up in her bed, hearing faint, muffled voices. How she got there, she had no idea, but she was glad she did.

"Ssh! She's awake!" Trixie harshly whispered to the boys. Kay felt a hand press softly against her forehead, as if to check her temperature. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing that the soft hand belonged to Eli. She thought she saw him blush for a moment, but he looked away before she could make sure of it.

"Hey, you feelin' okay?" Kord asked, clearly concerned. The blond nodded her head in response.

"Maybe you should start bringing your blaster and slugs with you," Eli said teasingly, even though she knew he was serious. She tried to sit up in bed, but Eli push her by her shoulders back down.

"Yes, if it weren't for I, Pronto, you would still be on the ground, where dangerous creatures could devour you," Pronto said, causing the gang to roll their eyes.

"You need to rest. We found you passed out, and it looked like you had…changed," he said softly. She sighed, knowing he was right. Suddenly, the memory of what happened flooded her brain causing her to bolt up in bed, whether Eli liked it or not.

"They…they took Jules," she sniffed, letting tears roll down her face. She covered her face as she started to sob. The Shane gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She gripped onto his shirt as her sobs echoed in the room. The rest of the gang left the two there, knowing that Eli would be able to help the girl the most.

The battle was close, and they not only had to fight for their lives, but they had to fight for the future of the half-bane sisters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was a disturbance in the air. It caused the air to become stiff with sadness, melting into the hearts of anyone within the group. Tears at night were shed by the one most affected, causing her to get little sleep. The crystals lit up the underground world, marking another unwanted day. Every day that dragged by was used for training: training for the protection of loved ones, training for freedom, and training for the destruction of the evil. Yes, Kay thought these very things every day, but nothing would stop her from achieving her goal: rescuing her sister.

The sound of a blaster echoed throughout the vicinity, only stopping occasionally for a short period of time. With the sound of shots came the sound of targets, shattered by the powerful beings the surface dwellers underestimated. Long blond hair tied up in a ponytail whipped to the side of a teenage girl. Her face was dripping in sweat, while she panted heavily. Her sapphire orbs shone with sadness, regret, and determination. Once again, a slug was loaded, aimed, and shot out of a purple, rotation-blaster. The girl watched as it shattered the target, doing a one-handed cartwheel to the next, shooting it before landing. The sound of a destroyed target echoed through the area, announcing that the slug was aimed correctly.

Kay took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby box, knowing that her slugs needed a break. She wiped the sweat off her brow with her fingerless gloves, sighing as she closed her eyes. She was shaken from her thoughts when a certain navy-blue haired teenager spoke up.

"Looks like you need a break, especially your slugs," he said in his usual cheery voice, causing the young female's heart to skip a beat. The girl smiled at him and stood up, used to the emotions she had formed for him.

"I'm fine, it's just the slugs I'm worried about," she said, looking to the side. Her face formed into a small frown. There was no way she was going to let the gang know how tired she was.

"You know, it isn't good for you to train every day this hard. You really do need a break," Eli said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her stomach was attacked with butterflies at the sudden touch, and she felt blood slowly spread to her face. She quickly calmed herself, her face in a composed state. She looked towards him, their blue orbs locking.

"I guess you're right," she grumbled, turning to head into the hideout. She started to walk, only to be stopped by a hand grasping hers. Her eyes widened, and she turned around, only to be met with concerned, dark orbs.

"I know this is hard for you. If you need anything, I'm here for you. We all are," Eli said, staring deeply into her eyes. His smile had vanished, along with his usual happy attitude. Kay's eyes shimmered with affection, knowing that he meant what he said. She tackled him in a hug, startling him for a moment. He hugged her back as soon as he got over the shock.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaky. Tears slowly flowed down her face, memories of her younger sister flooding to her mind. She sobbed into his shoulder, causing him to pull her closer. They stood there for a while, for Eli knew that Kay needed this. The blond reluctantly let go, giving him a quick smile before going into the building.

Kay went to her room to straighten out her thoughts. There were so many emotions going through her: love, hate, joy, and grief. They were all mixing together, causing her to be confused. She sighed, laying on her bed.

Love: she was in love with Eli Shane. She knew they could never be together, for she was a Half-Bane. It was like a forbidden relationship, except she was the only one in it.

Hate: she hated herself and the Darkbane. She hated herself because she couldn't save her sister, and she hated the Darkbane for taking her sister, causing her life to be filled with grief.

Joy: she was happy because she had a place she could call home. She felt like she truly belonged here.

Grief: she was saddened by the capture of her sister. Her sister was the only blood-related family she had.

Her blue slug, Ariel, nudged her slingers hand, chirping with a saddened tone. Kay smiled and rubbed the top of her slug's head, causing the cute animal to let out a bubbly giggle. The slug jumped onto the blond's forehead, bending to look into the eyes of her companion.

Kay knew that she just had to wait it out a little. When the time was right, they would get Jules back. There was something that constantly bothered her, though. What would the Darkbane do to Jules? For all Kay knew, the Jules she knew weeks ago could stop existing and be replaced by a new brunette. A brunette who wasn't human but rather a true Darkbane.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The mushroom forest was filled with joyous slugs. The Flaringos pranced around, chirping in their own language. They all stopped and scattered, hearing footsteps heading towards them. A wounded female limped her way through the forest, panting heavily as she leaned against the mushroom the animals had been under only a few moments ago. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and a few strands had escaped the ribbon she had used to tie her hair back. She groaned in pain as she grabbed her arm, which was bleeding. She slid down the plant, sitting down on the cool ground and resting her head on it. Her blue, majestic slug hopped off of her shoulder, giving its partner a concerned squeak. The blonde only smiled weakly, doing the best to assure the slug that she was OK.

"We just have to make it to the Shane Gang's hideout. We'll be safe once we get there," she mumbled to her companion, placing her slug on her shoulder again before getting up and limping away. She stumbled a little, supporting herself against a mushroom before continuing her travel.

The walk was long and painful for the poor girl. Her clothes were ripped in multiple areas, along with her skin. A deep scratch across her nose was still slowly dripping with blood, and she was positive it would leave a scar. The blood dried on her arm, and she prayed she would be able to treat it before it got infected and worse than it already was. Her energy had completely left her when she finally spotted the place she had learned to call home. Her spirits lifting, she was able to pick up her pace as she emerged from the forest.

"Kay!" a redhead exclaimed, sprinting out of the house and tackling her friend into a hug. Kay winced and gasped from the pain, causing her friend to immediately release her as horror filled her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I had an… encounter…," Kay whispered, lowering her head as she didn't allow the tears that were blurring up her vision to fall. "There was this gang, and they were picking on some kids, so I stopped them. I didn't see the rest of the group until they had completely surrounded me. I was able to hold them off until the kids got away, but…" She froze, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh, Kay," Trixie sighed, examining her injuries. She brought her into the hideout, helping her towards the couch. The redhead walked into another room to grab some bandages and alcohol to clean up the cuts. The blonde sat down, leaning against the back of it as her breaths gradually evened out. Her slugs gave her a concerned look, but when their eyes connected with her blue orbs, she gave them a small, reassuring smile. The cheered up slightly and bounded away to play with each other, but the Mermaslug stayed behind.

"I'll be fine, Ariel. Go play with Burpy," Kay said gently. Ariel hesitated at first, but she ended up jumping down from the couch to go find the other slugs. Kay sighed as Trixie walked back in, a slightly amused look on her face. The blonde teen rose an eyebrow. "What?'

"How many times have I done this for you?" Trixie replied, a smirk evident on her face as she sat down beside her friend. She grabbed a cloth that had been dabbed in alcohol, carefully wiping the open wound on her arm. Kay winced at the stinging sensation, and she played with her fingers in an attempt to rid her mind of it.

"Beats me… I really do appreciate it though, Trixie. You've been a great friend to me," she sighed and felt a grin spread across her face. She chewed the inside of her lip as her friend wrapped her arm up. The redhead taped the gauze, making sure it was on tight enough. She looked at the cut across Kay's face and scrunched her nose, turning the cloth to a different side and dipped it in a little more alcohol. She carefully dabbed the wound, and Kay bit her lip as she looked to the side.

"Honestly, I don't mind doing this. You're just trying to help people, and it isn't your fault if you get hurt. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you," Trixie muttered as she concentrated on the gash. Kay's eyes lit up and she smiled. The green-eyed female hummed to herself, examining the cut before placing a couple bandages across it. She gave a sad smile, grabbing the cloth and bottle of the cleansing liquid. "Well, you should change out of those clothes. There all torn up, and we need to throw them out. That cut might leave a faded scar, but it most likely won't."

"Alright. Thanks, Trix," the blonde mumbled as she got off the couch and made her way up the stairs. Making her way to her room, she closed the door and made her way to her mirror. She looked at herself up and down and gave a small chuckle. She really looked beat up. Her hand reached up to the bandages covering her gash, tracing it lightly as she stared at her complexion. Sighing lightly, she turned away from the mirror and changed her clothes. She changed into a pair of jean shorts, a black cami with a red-checkered flannel, and let her hair down. She brushed her hair a little, ridding it of the knots and making herself look more presentable.

Bounding down the stairs, Kay took a sharp turn at the bottom, banging her head against a chest. She wobbled backwards, regaining her balance as she rubbed her forehead. Glaring playfully, she looked up and locked eyes with Eli. He rose his brow in amusement and chuckled slightly. The blonde huffed, crossing her arms. She looked away from his eyes when she saw the slugs playing, watching them chirp excitedly to each other. Feeling eyes on her, she removed her focus from the slugs and looked back at Eli. He frowned as he examined the bandages on your face, causing the girl to stir under his stare. Feeling uncomfortable, Kay cleared her throat, giving him a sheepish smile. He sighed as he gave her a sad smile, looking slightly amused yet concerned at the same time.

"You okay?" the dark haired male asked, his gaze flashing to Kay's arm for a minute before meeting her gaze again. She chuckled lightly, not feeling like explaining.

"Yep, just got a few scratches!" she said, sounding more cheerful then she felt. The Shane rose his brow, hesitating for a moment. He ruffled her blonde hair, and she scrunched her nose up at him. He grinned, walking past her as she was left to fix her golden locks. Glaring over her shoulder, her blue eyes locked with his own. He laughed sheepishly before he walked out of the room. Rolling her eyes, she felt a small smile creep up on her face. Forcing the heat rising up her neck down, she made her way into the living room where everyone else was. Hearing them argue over something pointless, she decided to sit on the couch and not intervene. She spaced out, thinking over what was happening now.

And what could be happening to her sister.

A/N: I know I haven't updated anything in a REALLY long time and I apologize for that. School kept me busy, and I'm officially entering high school in two months. (freshman… yay…) Please share this story, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!


End file.
